


rose

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i mean theyre already involved at this point so idk what you'd call this, uhh.. sorta love confessions?, warning for ace being the thot he is and making innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Ace is terrible at being romantic. It’s cute in its own way though.





	rose

Ace, at least to Jester, is very attractive. He’s also very funny, playful, liked to be on his own sometimes when he’s got a lot to think about, and also spent a good chunk of his day being Jester’s shadow when Ace was able to freely come through the Palace per Jester’s own orders. 

 

He’s terrible at being romantic though. It’s cute in its own way, as Ace had openly admitted to him when they’d kissed for the first time a while back now that he’d never done anything that would fall in the definition of a relationship before. Ace apologized then, quietly, saying that if he got anything wrong to go ahead and tell him. 

 

Shoving a rose in someone’s face isn’t the most kindest way to gift someone something, but nevertheless, as Jester mentioned it’s really cute and he can’t help but admire the blush on Ace’s face.

 

“A rose?” Jester asked, tilting his head. “What for?”

 

“I was on a walk. Saw it. Made me think of you.”

 

Short, simple and sweet. A rose is a lovely gesture after all, but he didn’t seem like he was going to elaborate.

 

“Ah. Well, thank you. You’re very sweet, Ace.”

 

A pause, filled with awkward tension. He  _ did  _ appreciate it (all the small things and the big things that Ace did meant the world to Jester because he knew the sincerity was there), but there wasn’t really a  _ whole  _ lot to say about it. So instead of allowing them to simply keep staring at one another, Jester took the rose from him and smiled genuinely, going to say they should go have a meal together since it was later in the day when Ace opened his mouth, eyes filled with determination.

 

“You know, sometimes I can’t believe you.”

 

“Pardon?” Jester asked, watching as Ace’s face became more flustered by the second. He looked as if he had something really important to say, like he was finding the right words to put with what exactly he wanted to communicate.

 

“You _stole_ my heart.” Ace grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from him. 

 

Jester couldn’t help but finally raise an eyebrow in response to the odd claim. 

 

“I - um - sorry?”

 

Ace walked forward until he was close enough to lean his face into Jester’s chest, almost like he was still trying to make time to find a way to put what he needed to say in words. His voice was slightly muffled when he spoke next.

 

“No, don’t be. I want you to have it.”

 

“...Are you feeling well, Ace?”

 

“Just fine! I - ugh…”

 

Ace leaned back some, drawing his arms around Jester’s waist, hugging him close to him. Jester put both of his hands on the other man’s shoulders. He still didn’t look at Jester.

 

“I’m terrible at talking about my feelings. But with you, I always want to be honest.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Ace’s slowly slumped again until his face was hidden in Jester’s shoulder this time. He took a deep breath, inhaling the other’s scent and then slowly exhaled, closing his eyes. It seemed he’d finally managed to form what he wanted to say.

 

“Listen to me. A couple years ago, there was someone who told me - someone who was at the time important to me, if I can add - that I’d never have anyone who’d love me. That I was destined to die alone, unimportant - that no one would care what happened to me. To the point he told me it was best if I fell into an early grave. For a while, I actually believed him.”

 

Jester someday would have to personally speak to this person. Just one on one, perhaps a little lesson on not telling people the most awful things that came to their mind.

 

“But then… you came along. It was like… seeing the sun for the first time after centuries spent stuck in the middle of pouring rain. We might have been rivals, but every time I saw you - I’d get incredibly happy. You know?”

 

Jester understood the feeling as well. By the time the two of them were properly acquainted - by the time the two of them had come to accept one another as  _ rivals  _ \- he’d get that same feeling. First, it was slight annoyance.  _ There’s trouble,  _ he’d think to himself when he saw Ace in the distance with that know-it-all smirk on his face. _ Looks like I’m going to have a little fun, _ Jester would follow up with, itching for another match with the other man. There was a burst of anticipation in his chest that would always follow, giving him the boost he’d need to give Ace the match of his life.

 

“What I’m saying is - when I saw that rose, it was on a dried out patch of land on the outskirts of the Kingdom, where nothing should have been growing. It was on a bush, the only one that was bloomed. Kind of made me think of you.”

 

He understood. Jester couldn’t help but feel that blush that dusted his cheeks. Maybe he was a little better at being poetically romantic than anything, even if the execution was… kind of bumpy. But hey, he’d successfully made his heart rate pick up slightly and he was flustered, so he’d call that a victory for him.

 

“One point for Ace,” Jester said quietly, watching Ace’s face twist up slightly.

 

“I would surely hope after we’re not keeping up with points anymore after we’ve kissed, been on lovely escapades together and did some  _ things  _ in  _ your  _ bed - “

 

“Right!” Jester said, remembering they were  _ quite literally _ just standing in the middle of a hallway in his Palace. Ace had snuck up behind him, kind of scaring the daylights out of him but always pleased to see him. 

 

“We certainly are not! It was a joke!”

 

“Tell funnier ones then.” Ace said, pouting. Jester laughed, leaned down to press his lips to Ace’s in a quick kiss.

 

“It’s late, we should eat. Dinner should be ready soon.” 

 

“Can I eat you instead?”

 

Tempting, but that also just about made Jester screech and jump right out of his own skin. 

 

“...Later. Let’s get actual dinner first, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave a kudos if you enjoy! it's very important for original works aaa ;;u;;


End file.
